The Dare
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: The males of Central Park Zoo are having a guy's night and when they begin to play a game of Dare a certain flat-headed penguin ends up asking a certain zoo otter out on a date. What will happen? Also includes Hurt/Comfort in later chapters. Skilene!
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I own nothing! Also this will proably be a very strange story. Some characters will probably be OOC but I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. It probably won't be my best work but...eh what ever. Enjoy(if that's even possible)!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Dare*<strong>_

_[Skipper's POV]_

The zoo was closed and while I had very important training planned Ring-tail was able to ruin that by suggesting that the guys all get together for a guy's night. I thought the plan sounded idiotic and lame but everyone, after thinking about, began to think that the idea wasn't thst bad. The boys managed to rope me into it and well here we all are. At the moment everyone's trying to figure out what to do. Joey suggested that they box, Rodger suggested that they put on a play/musical. Ring-tail, of course, suggested they have a dance party. Private suggested Simon Says, Kowalski suggested Trivia, and Rico suggested Dreamy Date. While I didn't want to even be involved they asked me to what I wanted to do. I smirked and said, "Hot Potatoe!" which recieved an unanamous "No!"

After fifteen minutes of not being able to decide Rico voiced a new idea. He said, "Dare!" This actually sounded like a good idea and after thinking about it everyone agreed a macho game of Dare. Rico started by daring Rodger to what he found at the back of the fridge, raw sewage, spioled leeks, garlic, and bugs all mixed in one of Alice's boot. Once we had it out we had to give everyone a gas mask so we could breathe. Rico handed the gunk to Rodger who actually turned shade greener. He gulped, took a deep breath, pinched his nose, and drank the . Everyone in the room gaged and I actually think that Leonard barfed in the corner.

Finally Rodger stopped drinking the gunk and said, "Hmmm! It's actually not that bad."

This of course recieved a number of questioning and disgusted looks. "Ummm...okay...moving on. Rodger your turn. "Hmmm...okay I got I dare Julien shave all his fur off. Rico he'll need as razor." This should good for a laugh.

"What you silly crock-a-gator? If you think that the king is going to let his beautimous fur be shaved off you are being the dummy, dummy." That was actually very funny. Everyone had to tackle Ring-tail and lets just say that by the time we were done there was a screaming pink lemur with a rat tail in the zoo. This had everyone laughing and I do believe that I was laughing the hardest. This was almost worth missing combat training...almost. "So mister flightless bird you think that this is being funny?" Ring-tail was royally POed. now. I smirked, "Actually, I do find it funny. What are going to do about it." Ring-tail can't do a think to me. The worst he could do would be have us switch places again, which I highly dout he'ld do.

He smirked, "Oh really, then you silly billy penguin I dare you to ask the otter in."

What! "I beg your pardon."  
>Maurice whispered something to Ring-tail,"Oh right, out ment out. I dare you mr comando penguin to ask the otter out on a date. With flowers and moonlight and smoochies."<p>

What, "You want me to ask Marlene out?" He nodded. I looked around and everyone seemed to be holding their breath...or their laughter. Everyone-includeing my team-seemed to believe that rthis was the funniest thing ever. Even more hilarious then Ring-tail's hissy-fit just a few minutes ago.

I growled, "Fine," and left for the otter habitat.

I was almost there when I looked back and saw everyone following me! "Really!"

Some of them mumbled sorrys while other had this ridiculous grin on their face...in truth it was creeping me out. Now I was in front of Marlene's habitat. I took a deep breath and hopped over the brick wall...in to the pond. I hadn't seen that coming.

I swam to the pond's bank and gulped. Why am I so nervous? It's just Marlene. 'Sides after all the times we...uh..left her traped she'll probably say no. Only she'll be nice about it. That's just how she is. I took another deep breath and did what I always did-barged right in. Marlene had been playing her guitar before I had...uh bursted in and she looked embarressed. She quickly threw the guitar to the side. "Skipper you can knock you know. Hey what are doing here anyway? Aren't you and the guys having a guy's night?" She was obviously babling but I could see some genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeah I was but I just wanted to ask something." Okay Skipper breath. Relax. You've taken on a walrus with a wing and a prayer...and another wing. I can ask a girl out on a date. "Yeah, what is it?" she seemed concered. Granted that I usually only came to her for help in certain situations, it figures.

"Its just that well I wanted to know if you'ld like to go out on a date with me? Tonight?" Marlene looked shocked and didn't answer immediatly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucked right. I'll continue it but only to get this idea out of my head. Critisize if you must and if you like it thanks. R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Since people seem to like it here's the next chapter. I own nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Dare*<strong>_

_[Marlene's POV]_

"It's just that, well I wanted to know if you'ld like to go out on a date with me? Tonight?" That was what Skipper asked me. I was in shock. Skipper, aka Mr. Elite Commando, who belives that all mammals are morons and who has also abandoned me in a metal cage and a plastic volcano, actually asked me out. This is just so...so...so out of the blue. I calm myself down some and see that Skipper looks even more nervous then he did while asking and then it hits me: I never answered him. Oops!

"Um sure! I'll meet you at the Zoovineer Shop in an hour then." I hoped my voice didn't give away how nervous I felt inside.

"Ten-four on that Marlene. I'll see you then." He left, sliding out on his belly.

When felt that he was gone and no one was listening I squealed and started giggled like an idiot. Skipper asked me out! Skipper asked me out! Skipper asked me out! I mean I've had a crush on Skipper for sometime now, but...but this was just unexpected. I mean I've seen how Skipper acts when he likes a girl and he's never acted like thst around me. Well he did when my fur was bleached white and everyone thought I was an otter named Arlene, but that technically doesn't count...does it? No, it doesn't.

Then I realize something important: I only have an hour to get ready!

"What am I going to wear? What am I going to wear? What? Am? I? Going? To? Wear?" I quickly tore though my house looking for all the clothes my mother sent me. Where are they? Oh, here they are. I leaf though all the dresses, shirts, and skirts looking for something to wear. Something blue? Something green? Something red, orange, yellow, or black? A dress or shirt and skirt? A wig or no wig? A feather, ribbon, or headband. Jewelery? Make-up? What? What? What? What?

As I'm leafing though I get an idea. I search and search until I find what I'm looking for. Found it! I set the pieces out and take a stap back. Perfect! This outfit is just to die for adorable. I giggle because Skipper actually gave me the idea for this look. 'Cute and Naive'. I quickly slip into the outfit, do my fur, and make-up. Then I look into my full length mirror. Awesome! Definatly 'Cute and Naive' with a bit of a heartbreaker in the mix. I smirk and twirl a bit.

I am so ready!

I look out to see if its time yet. Five more minutes. I head over to the Zoovineer and pray that all goes well.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? And do not lie! Tell the truth! R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Sorry this chap is so short. I own nothing. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Dare*<strong>_

_[Skipper's POV]_

Marlene actually said yes. I honestly don't know what to say about that. I was really expecting her to say no...oh well.

It's not that I don't like Marlene it's just that I don't want to take her on date as dare.

When I got back I figured that we'ld simply continue on with the game, but no they all have to make a big deal about it. Everybody is either trying to dress me up for my date or is standing in the corner making comments about it. At the momment Burt has put me in a tux of all things, "Hahahahaha! A penguin in a tux. Very funny!"

"Hmmmmm...oooo I have the perfect thing. Let me go get it." Rodger then ran out the door to get...God knows what. When he came back he put what ever it was on me some fast I didn't get to see it. When I opened my eyes I found that I dressed as the Phantom of the Opera. This was getting ridiculous so I simply went with a black bow tie.

As I put it on Marlene called from outside, "Skipper! You in here!" I heard her walk in and when I turned to see her I felt my jaw drop open. She was wearing a light pink dress with tiny black stars decorating it. I'm not really sure what she did to her eyes but what ever she did made then pop and sparkle. On her head was...was...was- well it wasn't exactly a wig but hair extensions maybe. It was only in front of her head to frame her face. It was parted sorta to the side and on top her head at the part was a light pink bow that was sparkly.

I looked aroud and saw that all the other males in the room also had their mouths hanging wide open.

Marlene looked at us curiously and then asked, "Are you guys feeling all right? You all do realise that you're drooling, right? Anyway Skipper, you ready? Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me out the door. Before we were completly out Marlene looked back at the others and said, "Guys if I were you I'ld shutting thoughs those mouths of yours before a bug crawls in, makes a nest, and has babies. Bye!"

With that Marlene pulled me out and stared talking about what we should do tonight. While she was going on about that one question kept going though my mind.

_Why haven't I noticed how beautiful Marlene is before?_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: I own nothing! Sorry for the long update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The Dare*<em>**

_[Marlene's POV]_

I giggled at the boys faces as I dragged Skipper out of the Zoovineer shop. I guess I definatley picked the right outfit out. "So Skipper what do you have planned?" he didn't answer my question. I turned to face him to see that he was starring at me- starstuck! I giggled and snaped a finger in front of his face. "Earth to Skipper! Come in Skipper!" He blinked and shook his head. "Sorry about that...what did you say?" he said, trying not to look like a total spaz. I though it made him cute. "I asked what you had planned for us tonight."

"How does a moonlight stroll sound to you?" he asked getting a look on his face that I hadn't seen since my fur was bleached and everyone thought I was a different otter named Arlene. It actually was that event that let me see that I had a cush on the commando. I've actually considered swiping the chlorine and bleaching my fur agian to see if he'd react the same.

"Sounds great!" I exclaimed instantly embarresed that I was acting so hyper. "Sorry!"

Skipper simply similed. "Its all right Marlene. You actually look very cute when you do that." he said grabbing hold of my paw. "Come on were burning moonlight here!" he began to pull me along toward the fountain. Once we were their he motioned for me to sit at the edge of the fountain. I sat down and looked at him expectantly, waiting for what he planned on doing. "Close your eyes and wait right here Marlene." I did as he told me to. I heard him begin to walk away- ur waddle away- so I opened my eye a bit. "Hey! No peeking!" He said it playfully and I giggled as I closed my eyes again. I waited a few minutes before I suddenly smelled something sweet. Something tickled my nose as well. I giggled.

"Okay Marlene you can open your eyes now," Skipper said slyly. I opened my eyes to find Skipper kneeling in front of me holding a bunch of cherry blossums under my nose. They were the same light pink as my dress and bow. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Are these for me?" I asked as he handed them to me.

He chuckled "Who else?" Skipper then sat down next to me. "Right." I said feeling embarrassed at my stupidity. I was acting like giggle idiot. What's wrong with me?

He pulled one of the blossums out of the boque, sniffed it, got this lovestruck look in his eyes, and then leaned over to me and tucked it behind my ear. "Lovely," he sighed. I felt my cheeks burn again.

"Really?"

"Yes." He wrapped his flipper my shoulders. I rested my head where his shoulder would be and sighed. "This is nice." He said pulling me closer to him. I agreed. It was so peaceful here. No zoo-wide chaos, no annoting lemurs, no sewer rats, no paranioa to interrupt this moment.

How could this moment get any better?

That's when I spotted the shooting star in the sky. I pionted at it and squealed(oh brother what's wrong with me), "Look a shooting star! Make a wish!" I closed my eyes and made my wish. I wish that Skipper and I would live happily ever after. I opened my eyes and looked at Skipper who was already looking straight at me. A smile that made my heart melt played on his beak. "Whatcha starring at?" I asked sure that I was an ugly tomatoe red.

He lifted his flipper a stroked the side of my head with it gentley, "You. Marlene I'll be honest with you. I don't think that've ever really seen you before this night. You're very beautiful. I can't believe that I've been so blind." He then pulled me into a hug. He nuzzled his beak into my neck.

I did something I hadn't done since we went outside to get snow-cones, right before I went wild: _I purred_.

Skipper chuckled, "Well I didn't expect that reaction, but I do like it." He said the last part slyly. His flippers had slid downward around my waist.

Then the clockbell rang. Midnight. Crap! Stupid clock! I heard Skipper sigh and felt him slowly pull out of the embrace. We pulled apart so to the point when we faceing one another and holding hands.

"I should be taking you home now." he got up and pulled me with him. Like a gentleman he escorted me to my habitat. "Goodnight Skipper." I said sadly. I looked at my feet, afraid that if I looked into his eyes I might cry because this night was coming to an end.

"Goodnight Marlene." He placed his flipper under my chin and made me look at him. He then did something I didn't expect: He kissed my nose. It was sweet, not to pushy, and romantic. I felt a grin spread across my face that would have rival the Cheshire Cat's. I was was acting like a lovestruck teenage girl. He then pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear, "Same thing tomarrow night?"

"Yes." I whispered back. "Excellante Marlene. I can't wait." He then left me standing there wondering if tonight had actually happened.

I began to dance and twirl around my habitat. I was on cloud nine, floating above the world a mile a minute. Then I realized that in my paw was Skipper's bow tie. _Eeeekk!_ I must've taken it off while we were embracing. "I better return this to him." I jumped up and over the wall to my habitat. Then rushed back over to where he had been headed: the Zoovineer shop. Once there I saw that the door was open a bit. I was about to walk in when I heard them talking.

"Julien, I think your dare might've backfired a bit." I was able to distinguish that as Roy's voice.

"You are telling me. That otter has never looked hotter. You just got lucky silly penguin. Next time the dare will be uncomfertable not a pleasure as taking the otter in."

Everyone then yelled, "Out!"

"Right that is what I was meaning, out. Next time taking the out on a date won't be the dare that I will be using." _What!_ S-S-Skipper was dared to ask me out.

"Joey wouldn't have minded that dare now mate." That was Joey of course.

"I don't think that any of us would've minded-"

"-taking the otter out dressed in that." I heard Bing finish Bada's sentence, but it didn't click in my mind. All that was going through my head was: Skipper only asked me out to prove that he wasn't a chicken. He didn't care about me. I was just a prize. A pon in their sick little game. That proud paranoid jerk!

Tears burned my eyes. I ran what he had told me earlier before embracing me in my mind. It now clicked in a different way. I felt sick then. That perverted womanizer! Ugh! I feel like a tramp. A prostitute. An easy little girl. He was probably going to string me along until we did **it** and then drop me like a fly.

My cheeks were burning again, but this time from anger.

I slowly pushed the door open while they were all laughing up a storm, probably over a suggestive joke that Julien had made. I cleared my throat loudly. Everyone turned toward me, a deep scowl on my face. They all turned ghost white. I laughecd dryly and said, "What's so funny pervs."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Somebodies going to get kicked where the sun don't shine! What'd ya think? Be honest. R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: I own nothing! Thanks for the reviews guys. I didn't think that this would get so many of them! Also some of you seem to have some of you _(Icicle)_ seem to have some issues. Just remember that this is a _fanfiction. _In chapter two i thought it would be cute for Marlene to have a crush on him. I don't think she actually has one but I laughed as I wrote it. Sorry for getting so mushy in the last chapter. I like things like that. Muchy cheesy stuff makes good comedy to me. And as for Marlene's comments in the last chapter she was angry and heart-broken. Conclusion jumpy. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Dare*<strong>_

_[Skipper's POV]_

"What's so funny pervs?" I could hear the anger in her voice. I could also hear some hurt in her voice. I mentaly beat myself up saying Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't you just tell Marlene the truth or better yet why'd you even do the dare in the first place.

She steped fully into the light and we could all instantly tell that she had been cry. Her eyes...those lovely hazel brown-green orbs were wet and bloodshot and I knew that it was my fault. I had caused her so much pain. "Marlene I-" she interupted me, which I truely diserved.

"You what! Thought it would be oh so hilarious to make a fool of me! To pretend like you care! To laugh at what I thought was real! T-t-to *sniff* -t-to!" she was begining to break into uncontrollable sobs now. It was painful for me to watch this.

I walked of to and tried to comfert her, resting my flipper on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Mar-" I was cut off when I was suddenly knocked to the floor, a sudden pain on my cheek. That's when it hit me, Marlene had just _slapped_ me! Pretty hard, too.

"Sorry! You're sorry! No! You're not sorry I am! I'm sorry trhat I ever met you! And you all!" she then took her tantrum to the others who stared in shocked horror. It reminded me that not many of them had seen Marlene outside the zoo. Nor had they ever seen her angry. She had always been cute and naive Marlene. Now she was a volcano erupting before our eyes. "How dare you all support this! This is sick! And do not pretend you were involved either! I heard some comments and I know who thier voices belong to!" She then glared at Ring-tail, Roy, Joey, Bada, and Bing, who then looked away whistling. A silence followed. "Skipper really what were you thinking? That-that I won't mind being used like! What were you going to do? String me along! Make me trust you completely and then spike a valentines day gift with-with-with a lust potion so that I'ld agree to do it with and then drop me like a fly!"

My eyes and everyone else's shot wide open at that last comment. That definatly wasn't cute and naive! I can't believe that she thinks that I'd do that! I mean she already explained her abstinence pledge, that she was still virgin, and all that. Not really willingly either. Lets just say that the boys and I might've scared her a bit too much when she first arrived.

"Mar-Marlene!" I said in a tone that I hoped showed that I didn't apreciate the accusations. Instead it probably sounded nervous...Not good in a situation like this.

"Skipper shut-up! If you just do me one favor do me this. _Stay out of my _life." She had stopped yelling and sounded truely hurt and...defeated. She turned to leave but quickly grabbed her paw. She froze, keeping her back to me.

"Marlene...please...let me explain. I-" She jerked her paw out of my flipper and left. She ran for a while before she began to sprint off on all fours. I started to go after her but something held me back.

I was suprized to see that it wasn't one oof the men but Maurice. He looked simpathetic. "Maybe you should let her cool down first." I sighed and nodded. He was right. She was to hurt to think logically at the moment. Then it started to rain down, fitting my mood. One thought echoed though my mind, over and over.

_Why did I do this to her!_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! If you're wondering why I used Maurice to stop Skipper...that's just how I saw it. Remeber kids stay abstinence safe! Did I spell that right. Oh and Icicle you're a pretty good author too . I've read some of your stuff on fanpop. R&amp;R! Poette out!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: I own nothing! Sorry this chapter is short. This is all that I can think of. Also someone(sorry I can't remeber who) suggested Marlene get revenge Carrie Underwood style. Well she will get revenge in maybe the next chap(not this one) but not with _Before He Cheats_. I actually had this idea for a while but I had forgotten it. You helped me it though, thanks. Any way let's just say that at the end of that chapter Marlene will be VicTorious. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The Dare*<em>**

_[Marlene's POV]_

I ran. I ran on my hind legs for a few feet before going all out on all fours. I just needed to think. I could feel my heart shattering in my chest with each beat. I hate him! Why did he do this to my? Why? Why! Why!

Before I knew it I had ran all the to the otherside of the zoo. Rain was begining to come down hard and I was all ready soaked. A mixture of rain and tears ran down my face to the ground. I looked up to the sky and saw a shooting star. Some part of me laughed bitterly and dryly said, 'make a wish Marlene. Make a wish.' A wish. If I could have a wish then I'd wish that...that...that... I wish I couldn't feel a thing! I stared blankly at a tree limb outside the zoo wall. Outside.

That's when it hit me. The last time I felt nothing was when I was outside the walls of the zoo.

Before I changed my mind I jumped over the zoo walls. Once I landed on my feet in the park I took a deep breath and felt the internal click. I then begin to feel my feral side taking over. Unlike the other times though I don't fight back. I welcome it. My claws digging into the dirt beneath my feet, my teeth ilongating into insicors. What had just happened begins to flash before my eyes into reverse...and then vanish. Only instinct fills my mind, now. I need to run. Run! Run! Run!

Without even thinking I feel my paws pound against the grassy floor of the park. I continue to run and the only thing I sense is the grass against my paws, the wind running though my fur, and the world blurring around me. I also feel wet. Some part of me suddenly remembers that it is raining. I feel myself jumping over rocks, roots, bushes, and the occasional animal.

Suddenly I no longer feel grass under my paws, but a rough material. Bark! Some part of me tells me that is what it is. I have jumped into a tree and I'm jumping from branch-to-branch. I can't control my body any more. It's moving all on its own. Why am I even out here? I-I-I don't remember! I think someone hurt me...but who? Black and white. Was the person who hurt me black and white? What did they do until me that hurt me so bad?

Suddenly I realize that I have stopped running. Why I'm not even standing any more! I'm falling to the ground. Ouch! I can't utter the words aloud but the impact hurts.

I still can't move my body and apparently neither can my feral side. So I simply lay against the cold wet ground unable to move, unable to cry, and unable to call for help. Who would help me anyway? What am I worth to anyone anyway? Was that what black and white did to me? Make me feel like I wasn't important.

The rain picks up and I and internal click. I feel my teeth become normal size and my claws retract. My feral side is slowly leaving me behind to rot. I now know that I can move myself, but I don't have the energy to move. My breath is labored and I'm soaked to the bone.

I begin to black out. But not before I hear someone call out, "_Senorita_?" Now I have fully drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Bum-bum-bum! Guess who? It's actually kinda easy if you saw a certain episode, that is. R&amp;R!<strong> **Poette out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: I own nothing! Sorry Rookie but it indeed is Antonio. But I think that you and Antonio haters wil enjoy this chap, and even if don't hate him you'll probably like this chap. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and pointing out mistakes. :P Keep it up! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The Dare*<em>**

_[Marlene's POV]_

Where am I? I open my eyes to see that I am in someone else's home. A tree maybe? At this point I don't know...and frankley I don't care. I take a look around this small home and it seems...alright. In the corner is a bunch of guitars including a spanish one which I would normally go gaga over but not right now. Another thing that I notice is that the room is full of mirrors. Who ever lives here is very conceded...from all the mirrors it looks as though who ever lives here likes to look at himself even more than Julien. Shocking.

I lift myself of the ground and look around to see if the owner is around when I hear a hispanic man's voice. "Soo...you're finally awake Senorita. May I ask why you were running out in the rain dressed like a prostitute?" he said it so boredly. I turn around to face this extremly rude man to see a male otter that, anyother time I would have thought was handsome, looked like a pervert. Ha had sounded so dissapointed in me, but his eyes were trailing my figure up and down-hungrily. His gaze made a shiver spread thoughout my spine.

"Hypocrite! You act as though I'm disgraceful dressed like this but your eyes are roaming me like a pervert. Creep!" I stomp around his house looking for an exit.

"Not so fast Senorita!" he quickly grabbed my arm, stopping me from findind a way out if this place. "I still want to know why you, mi bonita, was running around in the rain crying." When he said mi bonita another shiver ran though my spine. First he calls me a prostitute and then 'his pretty'.

"First of all I'm not you anything! Second my name is Marlene! You know mi llamo Marlene! And third if you really want to know why I was out it's because some jerk shattered my heart into a million pieces!" I had roared the last part hoping that this guy would get that I didn't like him and let me leave.

"Mi llamo Antonio. I am the unfortunate handsome otter batchler of Central Park. Senorita Marlene Explain from the beginning what happened and then I'll let you go." He sounded stern and cold at the same time.

"Fine." Its not like I have a chioce right now, is it? So I tell him what had happened. About how Skipper had asked my out and how happy I was. How the date went and then over hearing what he and the guys were saying. Finding out the date was a dare, yelling at all of them, and running away. Finding the shooting star in the sky and then jumping over the zoo walls. Then waking up here.

"Hmmm...well you must have pretty mad then if you 'saw' a shooting star then." Not the responce I expected.

"What do you mean?" He then gava me a look that said, 'are you an idiot.'

"Because Marlene" he said my name as though it were a disgusting disease, "you cannot see a star, shooting or not, if it is raining as hard as it was yesterday. You were so made that you were halucinating, mi bonita." He scoffed when he said 'mi bonita.' This guy is a jerk.

"Whatever. Now then let me go." I shake my arm trying to get the perv to let go, but his grip is ferm. I'm stuck!

"Wait one second, mi bonita! I would like to offer you my assistence." Antonio said it as though this should be the single greatest moment of my life. That I should greatful that he would wast a a moment of his life to help poor little me. Yeah right! "Really?" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "And exactly why would you want in return?"

"Well..." he cups my chin with his hand and makes my look at him in the eyes. His eyes have a hungry and desperate look in them. They look...lustfull. The look alone sends shivers thoughout my skeletal system. "You are quite bonita, Senorita. And maybe I can help you find youself a real man. So you can become a Senora...mi esposa." His voice makes me grimace. I begin to get really mad. How dare this jerk ask me such a thing! So...kick him in the nuts!

"Oof!" He's now lying on the ground, clutching his privates. Serves the perv right!

"Or how about you do it because you genuinly feel concerned about me. Help me out. Then stay out of my life for good. With this plan you don't get your nuts pounded into a paste. Okay." He nodds and whimpers.

Once he recovers he tells me what he has in mind, and I have to say that it's not that bad a plan. I grin at him and he flinches, afraid of me. Good! Now I know that he won't try anything, but then again he doesn't look like he'd give up so easily either. I'll have to keep an eye on him. He may be a perverted jerk, but his plan has me feeling shall we say _Vic**Tori**ous_.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? R&amp;R! Next chapter will include a song. If you wanna guess then be my guest. If you get it right I'll announce you name at the begining of the next chapter. Review please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I own nothing! Not the characters or the song! Also the follow guessed the song right:bInternetGirl123 & heyman13 (sorry if i misspelled or forgot you!) Enjoy! Also this chap has guest stars: Andre and his crazy grandmother! XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The Dare*<em>**

_[Skipper's POV]_

I wake the next morning like clockwork as always. I get up and bark at the boys to do the same, and get my ususal cup of fish coffee. I look thought the periscope to see when Alice will open up the zoo gates. Then it hits me...its Sunday, zoo closed. So no visiters or smile and wave routine to keep my mind off of what happened yesterday. After Marlene ran away we all left, no longer in a partying mood. It's safe to say that all of us felt like jerks. Curiosity getting the best of me I look of to Marlene's place. She's not there. If anything happened to her I'll never forgive myself.

"Skippa`... are you all right?" Private was nervous, as were all the boys. I could see them all steppig on egg shells for this morning.

"Yeah I'm all right. You all can have the day today men. You've earned it." the tone of my voice wasn't at all convincing. Telling them to have a day off also didn't help.

"Skipper are sure that you're...okay?" Kowalski said carefully as to not upset me anymore.

"I said that I'm fine! Really! What's with the third-degr-"

_Bang-bang-bang-bang! _

"What the duece?" The boys and I then went top in order find out why someone would be knocking so early in the day. It was Darla and her friends and I have to say that they didn't look to happy to see me. Obvilously word of the dare had gotten around to all the females of the zoo. Looks like I'm on thin ice with the gals now.

No...not thin ice...I'm already sunk!

"Skipper." She spat my name as though it was the name of a rapest or child-killer-with utter digust. "Y'all had best get going to the to the fountain now. Emergincy meeting in five. Mandatory for all y'all scum-sacks." With that Darla and her girls left.

"Skippa`, what do think the emergency meeting is about?" Marlene. I knew that is what this meeting about. Marlene. Simply that. Why else would Darla make sure that I knew about the emergincy meeting when its obvious that she wishes that I'd jump into the Hudson and float into the Atlantic.

"I have a guess...all us guys are going to be reprimanded by the gals for what we did to Marlene," I sighed. This would not end well. Well, at least not for me. The boys and I slid to the fountain. At that moment I loathed that our habitat was so close to the fountain. Within a few seconds we were there and it was already uncomfterable. Becky and Stacy were glaring at me as though I'd said some stereotype about badgers. Darla and her girls were- at the moment- arguing with Julien, but when she saw me she gave me the middle finger salute. I looked around to see that all the males looked guilty. All of them had their heads hanging. Marlene wasn't around. Where is she?

I looked around and saw that for some reason a small stage was set up along with a music player. Thats when Marlene came from out of the curtain. She looked...wow! She had immediatly turned the heads of all the guys in the zoo. All us males had our jaws dropped...some drooling. In my mind I kept think is this really Marlene.

She came out wearing this dark midnight blue/purple dress that had silver bits sown into the fabric to reseble stars. On her head was a bob-styled wig with a dark blood-red streak in it. She was also wearing a headband thing-the kind that look like tiaras- wrapped around her head. Her eyes...wow. I never noticed that they had an amber tint in them until now. The entire ensemble made her look like some unreal fantasy-like creature. An angel of the night.

Darla then tossed Marlene a mic, which she caught gracefully. Effortlessly.

She cleared her throat before spreaking into the mic. "Testing. Testing. Can everyone hear me? Good! Now then I'm sure all you guys have noticed some tension in the zoo since last night. Well I'm here to well get what I feel about that off my chest. Could Skipper please make his way to the stage?" She said my name with no emotion, as though I was nothing. I'd rather her have spit it out like Darla did earily. I made my way to the make-shift stage with a curious expression. The other guys looked at me with pity, the girls with disgust. Today wasn't my day!

When I hopped on the stage Marlene had a twisted smile on her face that didn't at all seem cute or naive. "Thanks for coming Skipper!" again with no emotion and with false happiness. "Now then I just wanted to show you how I felt about what you did to me yesterday! 'Kay! Hit it Antonio!" Antonio! Who's Antonio? The stage curtain opened revealing a male otter ,who I assume is Antonio, holding a guitar. He began to play it and a CD joined in with him.

"Marlene what's going on?" "Don't worry! I'm sure you'll hate it." Apparrently when looked to see who Antonio was she had switched from the mic she was holding to a headset that pop stars use.

That's when she began to sing.

**Marlene:** You had it all The day you told me Told me you want me I had it all But let you fool me Fool me completely Yeah, I was so stupid To give you all me attention 'Cause the way you played me Exposed your true intention

S-she was amazing! Who knew that Marlene could sing? None of us obviously. Everyone, the guys, had there jaws dropped open. She was dancing too. Very well I might say.

**Marlene:**  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<p>

When she said the next part she was facing me as though we were having a conversation and pointed to herself

**Marlene:**  
>You mess with me!<br>And mess with her!

At that second line she was pointing behind me. I turned to see Kitka and Lola! How in the world had she found them? Kitka was glaring at me and someone had drew a furrowed eyebrows on Lola. Just when day couldn't get worse she draggs my exes into it.

**Marlene:**  
>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve Yeah, one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me So watch you back 'Cause you don't know when or where I night get you I set the trap and when I'm done Then you'll know what I'v been through So oh mister player do you feel like then man now I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out<p>

She was correct about that. This song did make me nervous. It felytlike Marlene was speaking directly to me though this song.

**Marlene:**  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede You mess with me! And mess with her!<br>So I'll make sure that you get what you deserve Yeah, one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I had to fight to keep that part from coming true. My knees, if I have any, kept trying to give out on me. I wanted to beg on my knees for her.

**Marlene:**  
>I know I'm being bitter But I'm going to drive you under 'Cause you just don't Don't deserve a "happy ever after"<br>But what you did to me After you told You never felt that way It was only just a game

By now all the girls were on stage dancing with her, Kitka and Lola included. Some had been singing back-up apparently.

**Girls:**  
>You had it all<p>

**Marlene:**  
>And one day!<br>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me

**Girls:** Beggin' on your knees for me

**Marlene:**  
>Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<p>

**Girls:**  
>Crawling like a centpede<p>

**Marlene:**  
>You mess with me!<br>And mess with her!  
>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve Yeah, one day you'll be beggin' on you knees for me<p>

With that the music began to end, and she received a roar of applause from the residence of Central Park Zoo. When I looked around I noticed that other animals from the park outside the zoo walls had come in to watch Marlene's performance. Some of them I knew like Fred, Archie, Frankie, that creepy old woman squirrel, and that jealous boyfriend of Kitka's. Even the Rat King and the sewer rats were there, and I did not like the way he looked at Marlene. Truth be told I didn't like how any of the guys, excluding Private, Fred and Mort, were looking at her.

I was leaving when looked back over to the sound system. Where on earth did they get that?

_[Else Where In New York Normal POV]_

"Grandma! Are you okay what happened to you?" Andre had walked in the hotel he and his family had rented while they were in New York. When he walked in he found the room trashed and is crazy deluded grandmother on the floor curled into the featal position.

"An otter Andre! An otter attacked me and stole your equipment! Aaaaiiiiieeeeee! Otter!" she screamed when she saw the otter plushie her grandson was holding.

"Grandma, calm down. This is a stuffed animal that I bought for Cat. Now hold tight while I call Lane." he took out his cellphone and dialed his school guidance counselor.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Sorry for the odd format of the song. Doc manager hates me! Reveiw!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: I have to say this chap did not turn out as well as I hoped it would. Sorry for not not updating sooner! T^T Mixture of writer's block, school (Jr. year! Only one more of High School to go! :P), plain ole' laziness, and computer problems. And I just realized that you probably wonlt read this anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Dare*<strong>_

_[Skipper's POV]_

My mood stayed gray for the next week. The team had to walk on egg shells the whole time and the base had a feeling of unease. In short I was a miserable wreck. I haven't been this depressed since my divorce with Lola.

Meanwhile Marlene's life never seemed better. After her little performance she had become extremely popular with the guys. After zoo hours if you saw her at least one guy was there staring at her hungrily. Her confidence had also increased and she has became alot more popular with the human crowds...and also received the attention of the zoo males...including me. Durring the 'smile and wave' routine my attention would shift over to her. She'd been doing a backflip into her pond coming out with her fur wet, glistening in the sun... Ugh! I feel like a perverted stalker! Though I don't think that I'm acting as bad as some of the other guys. Some of them are the defintion of pervertedness... is that a word?

I havn't see that otter, Antonio, around which I'm glad about. I didn't like that guy abit. He seemed uber perverted to me.

_Dong!_

Closing time. Finally! I just wanted to go to bed and sleep this nightmare away. I turned aournd to go on down the fish hole when my blue eyes met Marlene's brown eyes. We stayed that way for a few minutes. I was shocked to that she wasn't giving me the evil eye today, she just looked conflicted. She cocked her head to the side in a cute way keeping our eyes locked on anothers. She blinked, then hear face fell and she sighed. What ever she was disdeing about me I could see that she had made up her mind about it. She looked dissapointed. Marlene...

Then she looked off to the left talking to someone. It was Joey, Bada, Bing, and Phil talking to her, most likely asking her to judge their game for them. She nodded and gave a motion for them to wait a moment. Her gaze flickered back to me for a moment before she jumped off of her cave that she had been perched on into the water.

Sighing I waddled to the fish bowl and lept inside. Down there I recieved a salute from my team.

"Dissmissed. Go out and do something productive. I just need to be alone at the moment." I sighed in defeat as they looked at one another and left to go do whatever. At the moment I really don't care.

Grabbing a cup of Joe plopped on the couch and turned the T.V. on flipping through channels, not really paying attention. I quicked skippered through the romance junk. I don't need to be reminded of that at the moment.

Taking a big gulp of coffee, a hand touched my shoulder. Doing a spit-take I turned around ready to takle whoever it was that deceided to sneak up on me. I was ready to yell at Ring-tail, when I saw that it was just Marlene.

_Marlene?_

"Marlene? What are you doing here?" I was confused. Why would she want to see me?

"Skipper I wanted to talk to you about what happened a week ago." Shoot! This is just swell! I'm going to get yelled at by her! What can I do that can help me out now.

_Apologize!_

Right! Thats what I need to do. How could I forget that?

"Right, Marlene about last week. I just wanted to-"

"Skipper, I'm sorry."

_Wait! What! Why is she apologizing. I was the one who hurt her_.

"Marlene why are you apologizing. I was the one who hurt you!" I yelled confused.

She looked down at her feet, "I acted like a jerk. I had no right to humiliate you like that. It was just cruel and mean. I should've been the bigger person, acted like an adult but instead I acted like an immature spoiled brat. Can you forgive me?" Marlene looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Marlene you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing. It was my fault that any of this started in the first place." To say that I was confused was an understatment.

"Please Skipper," she crashed into me, clutching me for dear life. This was the first time in a week that she even looked my way, her hugging me was almost to much.

"Marlene..." somthing wet was spilling on my shoulder, Marlene was crying.

"Shhhhhhhhh...Its okay Marlene...shhhhhhhhhhh.." it didn't feel right to say this, but knowing Marlene it was the only way that sheld feel better, "I forgive you, but," I pried her of my shoulder to look her in the eyes, "can you forgive me...for using you like that."

"Skipper...I forgive you." She smiled at me. The first smile that had been directed at me in a week. I felt a grin tug at my beak.

"So...friends?" I asked nervously.

She nodded, "Friends." It was silent for a few minutes, but she interupted it saying, "Well, I'd better go. Some of the guys want me to judge their basketball game...Do you want to join me? You know...make sure I get it right. At times I go off in lala land and get lost."

"Sure, Marlene. Anytime," I said as I followed her outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwww. Don't fret though it is not over yet! If you only like the two as friends then I suggest you stop reading here! I'll give you a hint for the next chap: Julien! What does he love to throw! And also the colors pink, white, and red.<strong>

**I'ld say that thats a big enough hint! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: I own nothing! First things first this chapter is crap-excuse my French-so sorry for the let down. There might be twp more chaps in this before its is completed! Yeah! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The Dare*<em>**

_[Marlene's POV]_

Its been three days since me and Skipper made-up. At first the other guys would glare at Skipper anytime he was around, but after I assured them that we were friends they backed off. They are all alot nicer now, but they're begining to suffocate me.

Yeesh, they won't leave me alone! I mean I like the attention but its getting to be quite ridiculous. At first I thought that they were simply star-struck by my outfits, and I think for the most part that was partialy true. Its what got their attention, but now some of them seem to actually be interested in what I have to say. Like a few days before Skipper and I made-up I decided to not wear an outfit hoping that it would give me some time for myself, but still the guys talked to me. Not only did I not get any alone time, but I was roped into judgeing a basketball game.

I'm not going to be naive about this, not one bit. I ain't gonna be a stupid girl! No sex for this girl till after my wedding day!

Now Julien's called everyone for a meeting. I swear if this is about his feet again, there'll be once less pompous lemur in the world. As I arrive I go stand next to Skipper, much to the dismay of some of the guys. I do wish that thing could be like it was before Skipper asked me out. It was alot simpler. Frankly the guys are driving me crazy.

Back to Julien once all of us are in the lemur habitat, Julien calls a meeting to order.

"Today I here by announce that tomorrow I, who is the king you all love, will be holding a party." Julien said extremely excited.

"That's not news, that's stated what you always do ahead of time," Skipper argued.

"Oh you silly-billy penguin, are you not knowing what day it is being tomorrow," none of us answered. I really haven't been keeping tract of the days recently, "It is being Valentines Day, so a mandatory dance is being held, with dances and costumes. This is being a black bow event now so dressy-upy, okay!"

"Hey Marlene," Maurice called out to me, "Do you think that you could sing a few songs? You know for some live entertanment."

"Huh...oh I don't think that I can-"

"Do it Marlene." Skipper said beside me.

"Huh?" I figured that Skipper would be total against it, since the last I sang was to humiliate him. I feel guilty just thinking about that!

"Come on Marlene, do it! You have a lovely voice. Share it!" Skipper said with a comferting smile.

"Yeah!"

"He's right!"

"You've got talent, sheila!"

"Fine I'll do it! You all win!" I said in a mock defeated tone.

After some a few moments of disscussing about where the party should be held, we agreed that the lemur habitat would not be big enough to hold everyone. We all had to think for a few moments. At first no one came up with anything. I can't go outside the zoo so that's a no-no. No one habitat is big enough. Hmmmm...

That's when it hit me like a ton of red bricks. How did we miss that! "That's it!" I exclaimed, startling Private.

"Whaaa!"  
>"What? You got a plan Marlene?" Skipper asked, curious. Gosh! Is he handsome...wait! Marlene you're only friends! Get a grip!<p>

"Marlene?" "Yeah, I have an idea! Why not use the entire zoo? You know some of us volunteer our habitats for certain things. One for diner, one for dancing, one for a midnight stroll, etc." I said.

"Hmmmm... that's not that bad an idea, Marlene." Skipper said with that smile on his face.

Marlene felt herself flush, and then shook it off, desperately!

"Yeah, that could be working!"

"Smashing idea Marlene!"

"Whaaaaaaawhoooooooo!"

"Joey think's the shiela got an idea."

"Thanks... but where would everything be?"

"Hmmmmmmm...," I thought for a moment, "Since Julien's place already has a juice bar, that could serve as a diner. And hmmmmmmmm... the main part of the zoo could serve as the dance floor and if anybody wants volunteer their habitat they can decide what it will be used for."

"Not bad Marlene...but no way are we volunteering our habitat!" Skipper said both seriously and jokingly.

"Right Skipper," I chuckled sarcastically. It felt good to be friends again. You know that saying "what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger" is right. Our friendship has grown stronger thanks to that incident, though I could've have happily lived without it.

With that we all dispearsed after agreeing what could be where. I went back to to my habitat feeling that I...was being followed. I shook of the feeling and jumped over the wall into my habitat.

_Thud!_

Suddenly Joey hopped right infont of me! **He almost squished me!**

"Whaaaa!" I toppled to the ground.

"Sorry shiela." Joey said, helping me up.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Joey didn't usually leave his habitat since he's somewhat a loner...a violent loner at that.

"Well Joey just wanted ask for you to be me date." Joey said-said not asked-confidently.

"You mean to Julien's dance?"

"Yeah-", Joey was suddenly interupted.

"Hey, I was going to ask her!"

"No that was me!"

"Hey!"

"I'm not dead meat!"

"Me niether!"

Great! Now all the guys were in my habitat! And talking all at once!

"Guys, guys calm down! Now then Since Joey asked first its only fair that I go with him." Joey had a smug look on his face as the others left. I really wanted to slap him but considering that it's Joey-not smart! I was kinda sad that the one person I wanted to ask me wasn't there.

_Crap! No no no no no no no no! Get it out of your head Marlene! You're friends! Friends! Friends!_

"You okay?" I jumped when I realized that Joey was still in my habitat with me. I must have spaced out.

"Yeah, I'm fine... See you tomorrow then." I really wanted Joey to leave. I can put up with him tomarrow, but at the moment I just want to be alone.  
>Joey left after saying goodbye and I sighed.<p>

I know everything is at peace and I should be happy but part of me is depressed. I'm not sure whats wrong with me...I'll sleep on it maybe the morning will bring it into perspective.

"You okay Marlene?" Startled I looked up to see that Skipper was now in my habitat. _Great! _I thought sacarstically. Although he looked really concerned...

"I'm fine..." What a lie! I was not fine! But I didn't want to strain our new found friendship. He probably wouldn't want to listen anyway. The last time I wanted to tell him something he had Private use make me collapse... I have no clue why I did though. One of the many mysteries of them I will probably never know.

"Right...," I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't press on, "So you're going to the dance with Joey."

"Yeah, well he was the first to ask me." I pointed out.

"Well if he tries...anything indecent tell me. The boys and I will take care of it." He wass dead serious too.

"Nothing will happen. I am not a tramp! If he does though I'll be sure to yell for help."

"That-a-girl!"

I yawned, "Well I'm going to bed, see ya tomorrow!"

I went to bed and just stred at the ceiling of my cave for a few hours. Durring that time I realised something...what was bothering me...

...I was still in love with Skipper.

* * *

><p><strong>Not that great huh? Well be honest! Please though give only advice and opinions and corrections. I know my spelling stinks! I'll try to fix that! R&amp;R! <strong>


End file.
